


For P, by S

by dongyeomx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flaf, M/M, idk jak szit to pamiętaj że liczą się chęci :v
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyeomx/pseuds/dongyeomx
Summary: Hmmm, jakiś minsung?Mam nadzieję, że nie nudy
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	1. Happy 2nd month-iversary Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pacia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pacia).



Jisung usłyszał piknięcie piekarnika.

‘Nareszcie!’ krzyknął zniecierpliwiony, odkładając miskę i łyżkę na blat wyspy kuchennej.

‘Jisung, rękawice,’ ostrzegł go męski głos dobiegający z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Blondyn zastygł w ruchu, rzucając chłopakowi spojrzenie, jak gdyby został na czymś właśnie przyłapany. ‘Racja, rękawice. Dzięki Min.’

Minho uśmiechnął się do niego i wrócił do karmienia rybek. ‘Herman i Norman znowu pokłóceni.’

Jisung, tym razem uzbrojony w rękawice kuchenne, wyjął z piekarnika ciasto i przymknął biodrem ich szklane drzwi. Na słowa Minho odłożył ciasto oraz rękawice na blat i przydreptał w kierunku swojego chłopaka i stanął obok niego, obserwując szklane akwarium.

‘Jeden siedzi w domku, a drugi w liściach,’ tłumaczył Jisungowi. ‘Ostatnim razem było podobnie, pamiętasz?’

Jisung pokiwał głową z przejęciem. ‘Szkoda że nie ma terapii dla par dla rybek.’

Minho parsknął i objął go ramieniem. ‘Zakładasz, że nasze rybki są parą?’

Blondyn zamyślił się na chwilę, przygryzając policzek. ‘Hm, nie wiem. Kto wie, mogą być, w końcu spędzają ze sobą tyle czasu-‘

‘Um, Sungie-‘ Minho przymrużył oczy, odnalazłszy wiele luk w teorii Jisunga.

‘Shhh,’ Jisung przyłożył palec do swoich ust, a następnie kontynuował. ‘Po takim czasie musieli się zbliżyć. Z resztą, w tym domu mogą być kim chcą. Zaakceptujemy nasze rybki niezależnie od wszystkiego, prawda?’

Minho słuchał wywodu swojego chłopaka z podziwem dla jego wyobraźni. ‘Jasne, na naszym odludziu nie ma dyskryminacji. Ale my i tak będziemy tutaj najlepszą parą,’ odpowiedział, obejmując Jisunga również i drugim ramieniem.

Blondyn wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie. To było jego ulubione uczucie na świecie - ręce Minho zaciśnięte wokół niego, zapach żelu pod prysznic, którego akurat w danym momencie używał i ciepło jego skóry. Mógłby tak spędzić wieczność, ale przypomniało mu się, że niestety nie mógł.

‘Minho, piekarnik czeka,’ wyszeptał mu delikatnie do ucha.

Chłopak zachichotał, powoli wypuszczając chłopaka z uścisku. ‘Zabrzmiało to, jakbyś chciał mnie tam wsadzić.’

‘Może i niezłe z Ciebie ciacho, ale bez przesady.’

Minho przewrócił oczami i złapał Jisunga za rękę, prowadząc go powoli z powrotem do kuchni. ‘Kto Cię nauczył takich oklepanych tekstów, kochanie?’

‘Hmmm, Ty?’

Brunet pokiwał chwilę głową. ‘Racja. Nie było tematu.’

Jisung zaśmiał się i poklepał Minho po plecach. ‘Dobrze, nie ma czasu na flirtowanie, myjemy rączki i lecimy z tą pizzą. Znając Chana to przyjadą o godzinę za wcześnie.’

Minho westchnął z nadąsaną miną, jednak w końcu pokiwał głową. W końcu i na to przyjdzie czas.

* * *

Jisung zakasał rękawy swojej bluzy (a potem jeszcze rękawy koszuli Minho) i zabrali się do roboty. Jisung zerkał na ekran laptopa z otwartym przepisem na domową pizzę i czytał na głos składniki, a Minho krzątał się po kuchni otwierając różne szafki w poszukiwaniu wymienianych przez jego chłopaka produktów. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe i odmierzone w odpowiednich proporcjach, Jisung zabrał się za ugniatanie ciasta. Minho stał oparty o blat obserwując przez chwilę swojego chłopaka i nie wiedząc do końca co ze sobą zrobić, jednak po chwili postanowił mu pomóc.

Minho stanął za Jisungiem i obejmując go ramionami od tyłu zaczął ugniatać ciasto razem z nim. Zaskoczony blondyn odwrócił zdecydowanym ruchem głowę i przypadkowo uderzył Minho w nos.

‘Ałć,’ jęknął brunet, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

‘Jejku, wybacz skarbie,’ powiedział Jisung zmartwionym tonem. ‘Nic Ci nie jest?’

Minho zmarszczył kilka razy nos. ‘Kurcze, niby w porządku, ale dla pewności będziesz musiał pocałować ziaziu,’ odpowiedział, uśmiechając się podstępnie.

Jisung zmrużył oczy doceniając pomysłowość swojego chłopaka, jednak po chwili nachylił się powoli do przodu i pocałował delikatnie czubek jego nosa. Zatrzymał się na sekundę, może dwie, a następnie cofnął się i spojrzał na zadowolonego bruneta.

Minho wydał z siebie cichy pomruk. ‘Mmm, od razu lepiej.’

Jisung miał ochotę pocałować go nie tylko w nosek, ale przypomniał sobie, że oboje mieli aktualnie ręce pokryte w mące i cieście. ‘Dobrze, pomóż mi, bo serio nie zdążymy.’

Minho pokiwał głową, następnie oparł ją na ramieniu odrobinę niższego chłopaka i zabrali się za ugniatanie ciasta. Razem szło im z tym sprawnie, jednak Jisung nie zapominał o tym, jak blisko znajdował się wtedy jego chłopak. Czuł, jak brunet napiera na niego swoim ciałem; znając jego - celowo. ‘Minho, jak przybliżysz się trochę bardziej to nie wiem jak to zniosę.’

‘Ohh, czy dzidzi robi się gorąco?’ Odparł Minho, wychylając się lekko by spojrzeć na twarz swojego chłopaka.

Jisung celowo odwrócił się w drugą stronę. ‘Co? Nie, ja-‘

Przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. Jisung mimowolnie spojrzał na Minho, również zaskoczonego. ‘Mówiłem Ci,’ powiedział czyszcząc ręce z mąki.

‘A jednak gorąco,’ skwitował Minho po tym, jak ujrzał cień czerwieni na policzkach Jisunga. ‘Spoko, ja otworzę,' rzucił, puszczając mu oczko.

Brunet potruchtał w stronę drzwi, zostawiając Jisunga samego. Blondyn westchnął, patrząc na bałagan na blacie. Faktycznie było mu duszno, nie tylko z powodu przedwczesnej wizyty, więc uchylił okno.

Chwilę potem usłyszał chór głosów dobiegający z korytarza i moment później ujrzał twarze przyjaciół prowadzonych do kuchni przez gospodarza, Minho. Dom znajduje się w lesie, dość daleko od głównych dróg i łatwo można się zgubić, więc chłopaki zazwyczaj dzielą się na grupy. Tym razem Chan podwiózł część paczki, a Felix i Changbin dojadą wieczorem.

‘Hej, Ji-’ rzucił Chan. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zastanowił go widok Jisunga wachlującego się rękawicą. ‘-Czy coś wam przerwaliśmy? Emmm, możemy poczekać-‘

‘W porządku, Channie,’ rzucił Minho podchodząc do Jisunga. ‘Z Sungim jeszcze zdążymy dokończyć,’ powiedział, po czym pocałował chłopaka w policzek, następnie zwrócił się do przyjaciół. ‘Może pomożecie nam skończyć tę pizzę? Będzie szybciej’.

Podczas gdy inni kończyli przygotowywanie pizzy (hawajskiej, ma się rozumieć), Seungmin i Hyunjin zajęli się zwiedzaniem salonu i kuchni i odnajdowaniem wszelkich mniej lub bardziej widocznych roślinek, zadając przy tym wiele pytań.

Minho z Jisungiem z dumą odpowiadali na nie, czasem niemal przekrzykując się, opowiadając historie skąd je mają i kto lepiej się którą opiekuje. Z zasady Minho był w tym lepszy, ale dla równowagi brunet chwalił swojego chłopaka za chęci.

‘Jisung kupił mi tą _tradescantie pallide_ na urodziny,’ wyjaśnił brunet, wskazując na roślinę stojącą na jednym z blatów, zaraz przy oknie. 

‘Trade- co?’ Spytał Chan. ‘A po polsku? Ah, nieważne. Nawet ładna, taka fioletowa. Myślałem, że rośliny są po prostu zielone.’

Jisung i Minho zaśmiali się jednocześnie, przez co reszta chłopaków również.

‘Chciałbym mieć tak dobrze w życiu jak te kwiatki mają u was,’ skomentował Hyunjin.

Jisung pokiwał głową. ‘Duh, to nasze dzieci. To samo się tyczy ogrodu. I lasu w zasadzie też.’

‘Właśnie,’ podjął Minho. ‘Jutro wam zrobimy wycieczkę po ogrodzie, dużo się tam pozmieniało od ostatniego razu. Kupiliśmy nawet nowe drzewko i tydzień temu je wsadziliśmy niedaleko huśtawki-‘

‘Dobra dobra, nerdy,’ przerwał im Jeongin. ‘To jutro, dzisiaj jemy. Co z ta pizzą?’

Gdy piekarnik piknął kolejny raz i Jisung (tym razem pamiętał o rękawicach) wyciągnął z niego pizzę, Changbin pojawił się w domu Minho i Jisunga wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, Felixem. Blondyn pokroił wystudzone już od dawna ciasto, Minho zabrał pokrojoną na kawałki pizzę i cały tłum udał się do salonu, by nareszcie nadrobić razem nową część horroru z serii, którą wszyscy lubią.

* * *

Po horrorze obejrzeli jeszcze dwa filmy, a potem włączyli jeszcze serial. Hyunjin i Felix usnęli w połowie drugiego filmu, reszta wytrzymała do końca trzeciego, a przy serialu pozostali już tylko dogorywali.

Jisung czuł, że odpływa. Usnął by pewnie, gdyby nie dźwięk jednostajnego chrapania Changbina, który wyprowadzał go powoli z równowagi. Felix musiał mieć twardy sen, bo w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Nagle Jisung poczuł delikatne tykanie na ramieniu. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Minho przechylonego w jego stronę. Siedział między nimi śpiący obecnie Seungmin, więc brunet uważał jak tylko mógł by go nie obudzić.

‘Widzę, że też nie śpisz,’ wyszeptał.

Jisung pokiwał głową, mrużąc oczy i skupiając wzrok na swoim chłopaku.

Minho rozejrzał się po pokoju, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na moment na oknie. ‘Ji,’ spojrzał z powrotem na niego. ‘Co powiesz na mały spacerek nad morze?’

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Happy 2nd month-iversary Baby part 2

Part 2

Jisung wyjrzał za okno, przez które jeszcze chwilę temu patrzył Minho. Z tej strony domu nie dało się dostrzec zbyt wiele poza skrawkiem nieba i koronami drzew. Dobrym znakiem było jednak to, że nie poruszały się, więc wiatr był tej nocy znośny, przynajmniej jak na okolice morza.

Blondyn zwrócił twarz z powrotem ku Minho, obserwującego go cały czas w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

‘Nie zniósłbym chrapania Changbina ani minuty dłużej.’

Oczy Minho zabłysły w przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu oświetlonym obecnie tylko przez podwieszone na ścianie fioletowe światełka. Była to odpowiednia ilość światła jak na pokój używany przez nich w większości tylko do nocnych seansów. Poza tym, Minho lubił fiolet.

‘Yay. To zbierz się powoli, i za 3 minuty przy drzwiach?’

Jisung pokiwał głową. Oboje starali się wstać tak, by wykonać jak najmniej dźwięków. Całe szczęście udało się opuścić pokój bez obudzenia żadnego z gości, bo wtedy ich nocna wycieczka mogłaby się nie udać.

Blondyn nie miał zbyt wiele do przygotowania, skoro miał już na sobie dość ciepłą bluzę i telefon w kieszeni, więc udał się jedynie do kuchni. Zajrzał do kilku szafek w poszukiwaniu inspiracji, aż w końcu trafił na coś odpowiedniego. Potruchtał do pokoju obok i wrócił do kuchni z plecakiem, do którego włożył odpowiednie produkty.

Kiedy dotarł do drzwi wejściowych, Minho czekał już na niego, również z plecakiem.

Jisung posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. ‘Widzę, że oboje się przygotowaliśmy. Uciekamy gdzieś?’

Minho uśmiechnął się i złapał go za rękę. ‘Już uciekliśmy przecież, ten dom to nasz schron. Ale od chrapania Changbina nawet on nas nie uratuje.’

Jisung zaśmiał się pod nosem i pozwolił Minho wyciągnąć się za rękę na zewnątrz. Brunet przekręcił klucz w drzwiach szybkim ruchem wsunął go do kieszeni spodni. ‘Raczej możemy ich zamknąć, żeby żaden niedźwiedź ich tu nie zjadł, a jak coś to będą dzwonić.’

Jisung uśmiechnął się. Chciałby zobaczyć reakcję przyjaciół na taki widok, ale niestety w ich lesie raczej niedźwiedzi nie było. ’To co, idziemy?’

‘Jeszcze jedno-‘ odparł brunet, pokazując chłopakowi trzymaną w ręku puszkę aerozolu przeciwko komarom.

Jisung westchnął z podziwem. ‘Minnie, co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobił.’

Minho zatrzepotał rzęsami z dumą. ‘Nie wiem, Sungie. Na Twoje szczęście nie musisz się o to martwić.’

* * *

Kiedy wraz ze zmrokiem świat ludzki cichnie, świat przyrody ma pole do popisu. Idąc leśną ścieżką – jedną z wielu, którymi chadzali na spacery – mogli usłyszeć wiele różnorakich dźwięków: od szelestu liści, przez łamanie się gałązek pod butami, aż po cykanie świerszczy, trzepot skrzydeł ptaków a nawet okazjonalne pohukiwanie sowy. Przez dość zbitą sieć gałęzi przebijało się światło księżyca Przez jakiś czas szli ramię w ramię, trzymając się za ręce i słuchając otoczenia i oddychając głęboko. Lubili tutejsze powietrze, szczególnie wracając z odwiedzin u chłopaków w Warszawie.

Można było wyczuć intensywny zapach sosen, zmieszany lekko z wonią specyfiku na komary, którym Minho ich spsikał na wszelki wypadek, ale nie przeszkadzało im to za bardzo.

W lesie zawsze jest chłodno, więc Jisung opuścił jeden z rękawów swojej bluzy tak, by opadał luźno i zakrywał całą jego dłoń, natomiast rękę, którą trzymał Minho włożył do swojej kieszeni. Brunet spojrzał badawczo na chłopaka. ‘Sungie, zimno Ci?’

‘Nie zimno, nie martw się, ale tak będzie nam obu cieplej,’ odparł blondyn, wzruszając ramionami.

Minho zamruczał pod nosem i zacisnął uścisk w kieszeni Jisunga. ‘Racja. Mądra dzidzia.’

Blondyn przewrócił oczami i westchnął. ‘Nie jestem dzidzią…’

‘A kto pamiętał o Twoim spray’u na komary? Beze mnie by Cię teraz zjadały,’ odpowiedział Minho z tonem wyrzutu w głosie, ale Jisung wiedział, że jego chłopak się tylko droczy.

‘Dobrze no… od tego Cię mam, żebyś o mnie dbał,’ odrzekł blondyn.

Minho uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. ’Zgadza się. Nawet bez spray’u nie pozwoliłbym im Cię dotknąć.’

Jisung prychnął. ‘Walczyłbyś z komarami?’

‘Tak, spuściłbym im wpierdol,’ stwierdził bez ogródek, patrząc przed siebie . ‘Jesteś tylko mój, nikomu nie pozwolę Cię dotknąć. Nawet im.’

Blondyn zatrzymał się, pociągając za sobą swojego chłopaka. Minho przerwał uścisk ich dłoni i odwrócił się do niego twarzą. Dotknął dłońmi policzków Jisunga, który stał cały czas z miną ciężką do odczytania.

‘Wszystko w porządku, Sungie? Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak?’

Jisung pokręcił głową na boki, ciągnąc za sobą dłonie Minho. ‘Nie zasłużyłem sobie na Ciebie, wiesz?’

Minho zaśmiał się. 'Tak, może nie zadłużyłeś sobie na wysłuchiwanie tych głupot-'

'Nie o to chodzi...' przerwał mu Jisung, wypychając lekko dolną wargę niczym bobas.

Brunet uśmiechnął się. ‘Ah, Sung, już to przerabialiśmy. Zasłużyłeś sobie na mnie, to jest, na miłość. Na naszą rodzinę, czyli Hermana i Normana i wszystkie roślinki, na przyjaciół,’ wyliczał Minho, patrząc Jisungowi prosto w oczy. ‘Na Twój spokój, którego tak potrzebowałeś. Na ten dom, ogród z drzewkiem cytrynowym, który zamówiłem co prawda bez Twojej wiedzy, ale lemoniada jest dobra, prawda??'

Jisung mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, pozwalając odejść grymasowi w niepamięć.

Minho odgarnął kosmyk włosów, który opadał chłopakowi na twarz za ucho i kontynuował. 'I na nasz las, i na naszą plażę. A propos tego, nie stójmy tak tutaj, plaża czeka…’

Minho złapał Jisunga w talii i przechylił go do tyłu, jednocześnie łapiąc go drugą ręką za nogi w zgięciach i wziął go na ręce. Blondyn instynktownie zarzucił chłopakowi ręce na szyję i złapał się kurczowo po nagłej utracie gruntu pod nogami. Spojrzał na bruneta, lecz ten celowo unikał teraz jego wzroku, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Jisung poddał się i wtulił głowę w pierś Minho.

Z czasem drzewa robiły się coraz rzadsze, ścieżka bardziej oświetlona, a fale obijające się o brzeg coraz głośniejsze. Jisung czuł bryzę rozwiewającą jego grzywkę na boki.

Kroki Minho stały się wolniejsze, gdy jego trampki zaczęły grzęznąć w piasku. ‘No gwiazdo, zaraz Cię muszę odstawić na ziemię. Uwaga-‘

Jisung stanął na własnych nogach, opierając się jeszcze na chwilę na ramieniu Minho. Brunet otworzył swój plecak, i wyjął z niego koc, którego często używali do wszelkich pikników. Jisung skorzystał z okazji, i kiedy tylko jego chłopak rozłożył koc na powierzchni piasku usiadł na nim i obserwował bruneta.

‘Oki, jeden koc już, teraz-‘ mówiąc pod nosem wyciągnął z plecaka drugi koc - tym razem jeden z kocy domowych, który rzadziej używają – i owinął go wokół ramion zaskoczonego Jisunga.

‘Widzę, że wszystko przemyślałeś, kocie,’ skomentował blondyn. ‘Hmm, ja w sumie też…’ dodał, sięgając po swój własny plecak i wyciągając z niego to, co wcześniej odnalazł w szafkach wiedząc, że Minho to doceni.

I docenił – usta bruneta otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy ujrzał w dłoni Jisunga butelkę różowego wina i paczkę kokosowych korsarzy.

‘Kochanie, Ty to dopiero przemyślałeś,’ powiedział, siadając obok Jisunga i biorąc od niego otwieracz.

Podczas, gdy Minho otwierał wino, Jisung spojrzał w morze. Obserwował fale obijające się o brzeg i zamyślił się na moment. Poza ich domem i śpiącymi tam obecnie gośćmi, w pobliżu kilku kilometrów nie było nikogo. Tylko Minho i on, i morze. Wiatr we włosach. Od czasu do czasu wiatr sypnie piaskiem w oczy, ale szło się przyzwyczaić.

Jisung oddychał głęboko. Znowu skupił się na falach. Może przyjdą tu jutro wszyscy popływać? Wieczorem woda jest co prawda najcieplejsza, ale nie wolał się teraz zająć czym innym.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Minho, siedzącego z otwartym winem w dłoni, drugą zajadającego się korsarzami. Ich oczy spotkały się, więc brunet musiał już od jakiejś chwili go obserwować.

Jisung przysunął się bliżej swojego chłopaka. Wziął od niego butelkę i patrząc mu w oczy wypił kilka łyków z gwinta; oczywiście miał w planach pewną wizję, nie biorąc ze sobą kieliszków.

Minho chciał wziąć od chłopaka butelkę, jednak ten go zatrzymał. ‘Wymiana? Wino za korsarze.’

‘Oh, okej-‘ odpowiedział, wyciągając opakowanie w stronę Jisunga, ten jednak miał inny pomysł. Blondyn nachylił się szybkim ruchem i pocałował zaskoczonego Minho.

Nie odrywając ust od chłopaka Jisung postawił butelkę na piasku, starając się zakopać ją delikatnie w piasku by się nie przewróciła, i wolnymi już dłońmi objął Minho; jedną za policzek, drugą z tyłu głowy. Minho tymczasem kurczowo trzymał otwarte opakowanie korsarzy w dłoni, nie przestając odwzajemniać pocałunku, który jedynie się pogłębiał. Jisung nachylał się nad Minho coraz bardziej, aż w końcu musiał cofnąć jedną rękę i oprzeć ją na kocu by lada moment się na niego nie przewrócić.

Jisung czuł słodycz jego ust i w połączeniu z alkoholem było to uczucie, którego jeszcze nie doświadczył. Gdy czuł, że przesadza i Minho wolałby niedługo wziąć już oddech pozwolił sobie na odchodne oblizać jego dolną wargę.

Minho oddychał głośno, patrząc na Jisunga spod rzęs z otwartymi ustami. ‘Cholera, Sung, zaskoczyłeś mnie,’ skomentował.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął, by złapać dłoń swojego chłopaka, w której ten kurczowo trzymał cały czas opakowanie korsarzy. Wziął je od niego, położył się na plecach i patrzył w niebo jedząc białe draże jeden po drugim.

Minho spojrzał w górę. Ani jednej chmurki, tylko granat nieba i setki świetlistych punktów. Będzie co oglądać, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Brunet wstał z siadu na kolana, podszedł blisko Jisunga i siadł na nim okrakiem. Blondyn spojrzał na niego zdzowiony. Minho uśmiechnął się, sięgnął po butelkę i wypił parę szybkich łyków - Może nawet o parę więcej niż Jisung.

‘To co, druga runda?’

The End ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Jutro jakaś kontynuacja? Jakbyś chciała


End file.
